The present invention relates to a baby stroller front wheel frame assembly which contains a smaller number of parts than the prior art assemblies and which is made from a a high-impact plastic material through the process of injection molding for easy assembly.
A baby stroller front wheel frame assembly according to the prior art illustrated in FIGS. 1 and 2, generally includes of two symmetrical front legs connected to two symmetrical rear Two separate pin holders are respectively connected to the front legs by rivets and washers, and two bushings a respectively inserted into holes on the pin holders. Two two wheel pins are respectively inserted into the bushings to hold two swivel wheel holders, and two swivel wheel holder locks are respectively mounted on the upright rail on the respective pin holder for locking the swivel wheel holders. Two wheel axles are wheel axles respectively inserted through holes on the swivel wheel holders to hold two front wheel assemblies, and a bottom frame is connected between the two symmetrical front legs and the two symmetrical rear legs. A foot-rest frame has the two opposite ends of its top cross rod respectively connected to the two symmetrical front legs, and a foot-rest bracket has two opposite ends respectively connected to the two symmetrical front legs for supporting the foot-rest frame in place. The major parts of this baby stroller front wheel assembly are made from metal through a variety of processing processes including cutting, bending, surface treating and coating. These complicated processing processes make the baby stroller front wheel assembly expensive to manufacture and difficult to assemble. Another disadvantage of this structure for a baby stroller front wheel frame assembly is its weak structural strength. Furthermore, because many parts are used, inventory control becomes complicated.
The present invention eliminates the aforesaid disadvantages. It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a baby stroller front wheel frame assembly which is easy and convenient to manufacture. It is another object of the present invention to provide a baby stroller front wheel assembly which is easy to assemble and durable in use. It is still another object of the present invention to provide a baby stroller front wheel assembly which is safe in use. According to the present invention, each front leg and the respective pin holder and the respective bushing are integrally made from a high impact plastic material into a solid piece through the process of injection molding; each swivel wheel holder and the respective wheel axle are integrally made from a high impact plastic material into a unitary piece through the process of injection molding. This arrangement greatly reduces the number of parts required for assembling the baby stroller front wheel assembly.